gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The English Succession Crisis:James v.s Edgar Wildrat.,
Supporting ends on 6/16/2011, where the final draw will be decided via amount of supporters! In the Kingdoms of Great Britain and Ireland and in the Electorate of Hannover, there is a sucession crisis. Both James the Jacboite and Edgar Wildrat claim the throne of the Two Kingdoms and the Electorate. Both sides have vocal groups supporting them and groups against them. John is yet to determine which of these Prince's would be made Prince of Wales, the first in line for the throne. James the Jacobite List of Supporters *Viceroyalty Co. *The Paradox *Haters of the Eitc *Crazy Frog *Dandandragon *James Shiprat *Pearson Wright (uses Rainbow Unicorn's account) *Cadet *Captin Rad *Spain *Two Sicilies *Tuscany *Japan *Benjamin Macmorgan *James Edward *Russia *Spania *Spartan's Savvy *Portugal *Prince Hippie *Prince Spade *Lord Axel *Princess Morgan *La Casa Unida *The Co Empire *Viceroyalty Co. 2 Pro-James Arguments *James is in real life a dual American-UK Citizen *James' knowledge of the UK is greater than Johns *James the Jacobite was the nickname given to the historic James Francis Edward Stuart, who was Prince of England *James supports a controlled EITC under the control of the King *James has Open Chat *James has Unlimited Acess Anti-James Arguments *James doesn't have an heir currently *John gave James leadership of Scotland UNDER HIM, which is what James has been asking for. Now he asks for more? *He is notoriety level 12. *James rarely comes online *James attempted to cheat Edgar when Edgar became one of the heirs. *James actually adds names on his list that haven't supported him in order to gain power, who REALLY supports him? Edgar Wildrat List of Supporters **O U T L A W S (I know you can win, man ;) - Jarod) **Co Black Guard (With several exceptions) **Gen. Of Peace **Skull's Marines Members **Lord William Yellowbones **The Royal Navy **The Ottoman Empire **Fuego Importing **James Warhawkambassador of the Australlian Empire **Second Sealord Robert Macmonger **Navy Admiral Matthew Blastshot ** **Lord Jeremiah Garland **The Society of Light **Capt. Skull X ** Hector Bridgesilver **Jay **Jay Brightsun **Kat **Debutant Dingue **Bartholomew Bladeeagle **Kat Walnutstone **Shadow (not Captain Shadow Sail) **Simon Raidbeard **Christopher Sharkwalker **Jack Jr **James O'morris **Meghan **Molly Badparr **Rose Ironcrash **''Shade''/Chris Swordbones **Pirate King Captain Jim Logan (then-)Emperor of China **King Matthew Faye I of Denmark **Samuel Redbeard **Denmark **NOTE: I did not bribe anyone on this list -looks at James meaningfully- **Jim Bloodsilver **Aplentia (Tia) **Bounty Hunter Bill (Hunter) **Maggie **Villain **Last Desperado **Capt. Lannon **Goldbeard **Bill Plunderbones/Tew **Anne **Erik **Firemaster **Henry Darkfish **Goldbeard **Peter Goldbeard **Brandon **Mega :D **Don't forget Gold Craver!!! **Marauder's Militia **Jack Pistol **John Breasly **Nicholas de Salisbury **Caesar **Quartus **The British Knights **Zeke **Lord James "Usman" Strider ** (I'm winning!) ** (I'm winning!) **Kat Bluebonnet (Wiki President) **Slappy **The Holy City **Jeremiah Stormwash (Wiki Admin and Bur) **Simon Redskull(Wiki Admin and MediaWiki Coder) **Matthew O'malley (Guildmaster of Debutant Dingue) **Johnny Sea Slasher **Le Souris Morte (Assassin) **The Persian Government Pro-Edgar Arguments *Edgar is a high level *Edgar has alot of experience *Edgar has always been loyal to John *Edgar most of the time has Unlimited *Edgar was born in Russia, moved to London for his younger years then, at age 16 moved to America *Edgar has an Heir-in-training *Edgar does not add names to his list. The people add their names, unlike James who adds names to gain power! *John made Edgar his heir PUBLICLY!! (The Prince did not write that) *People are desperate to overthrow Edgar that they claim I kill Spanish rulers while I have not. {C Reasons why William being King after Edgar would be a good thing *William is a mastered, royal man. *William is a firm supporter of the EITC Anti-Edgar Arguments * Edgar has SpeedchatPlus (not sure) *Edgar is sometimes Basic Acess *Edgar is British in real life Not really anti-edgar *Edgar's knowledege of the UK isn't the greatest *Edgar's Son, William would become King assuming he gains proper training. Reasons why William being King after Edgar would be bad *None. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO